The invention relates to glass bottle recycling apparatus, and more particularly to bottle breaking or crushing apparatus.
A disadvantage of prior art bottle crushing apparatus is that these apparatus tend to pulverize bottles or break the bottles into fragments which are smaller than are desirable for conventional recycling processes.
Another disadvantage of prior art apparatus is that they have difficulty handling poly-wrapped bottles, either because they do not adequately break the bottles or because they become clogged by the wrap.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Vocaturo 2,176,552 Oct. 17, 1939 Boedeker 2,190,971 Feb. 20, 1940 Smith 2,756,937 July 31, 1956 Hanley 4,248,334 Feb. 3, 1981 Cahill 4,248,426 Aug. 25, 1981 Smith 4,088,274 May 9, 1978 Gerlach 3,976,002 August, 1976 Young 2,048,478 July 21, 1936 Tucke 2,230,019 Jan. 28, 1941 Sabini 2,317,942 Apr. 27, 1943 Kandle 2,645,428 July 14, 1953 Nelson 2,813,569 Nov. 19, 1957 Keagle 3,517,607 June 30, 1970 Cash, et al. 4,345,518 Aug. 24, 1982 Daugherty 4,489,649 Dec. 25, 1984 Madden et al. 3,750,965 Aug. 7, 1973 Kontz 3,709,440 Jan. 9, 1973 Webber 3,411,722 Nov. 19, 1968 Johnson et al. 2,558,255 June 26, 1951 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to British Patent No. 1,592,547.